Invader Dib
by Queen Dark Wolf
Summary: There was a movie to end off season two of Invader Zim, however seeing it never aired I decided to begin writing it. Some of the information regarding this online may be do to the many fanfics and were not confirmed.
1. Chapter 1

IN DIBS HOUSE

Dib begins to dream and in his dream he sees a destroyed base and he is on planet Meekrob.

"Oh so, here it is, the young hero, Dib," said one of the Meekrobs.

"You guys again?" Dib said.

"Anyways, we have trusted you with this mission, Dib, we want you to destroy Irk," said another Meekrob. "We would do it but we lack hands. Take Tak's ship and fly it to Irk."

"How do you know I have Tak's ship?" Dib asked.

"Don't question!" the first Meekrob exclaimed. "Your dreaming."

"So what do I do when I get to Irk and-," Dib said before the dream ended.

THE NEXT MORNING IN THE KITCHEN

"I need you to test out my new Super Super Toast son!" Proffeseur Membrane said as Dib came down the stairs.

"No time Dad, I got to destroy Irk!" Dib said running out the door as fast as he could.

"Hehe, that's my boy," Proffesur Membrane said before turning back to his work.

Dib gets into Tak's ship and quickly presses buttons until the ship starts flying. Dib types in the cordinates to Irk which he found in Zim's lab.

"Destenation, PLANET IRK!" the computer announced. The ship began to take off.

The ship soared into the sky until *CRACK* a huge rock hit the windshield. It began spirling and Dib rolled around inside. The impact knocked Dib out.

The first thing Dib saw was Lar-Nar and the resisty behind him.

"It is awake!" Lar-Nar announces to the crew.

"Who are you guys?" Dib asked.

"The resisty!" Lar-Nar explained. "We saw your ship and thinking you were Irken, captured you. But, you don't like Irken."

"No, of course I am not Irken, I am a human-bieng!" Dib exclaimed. "And I need my ship back!"

"Not unless you join the Resisty and help us fight off Irk!" Lar-Nar said.

"Your against them too?" Dib said excited.

"That's why we are the Resisty!" said one of the crew in the back.

"Well, can you help me get to Irk to destroy it?" Dib asked.

"Of course, that was our plan!" Lar-Nar said.

"No it wasn't!" said someone in the back.

"Shhh...," Lar-Nar said to him. "Now, uh, we will send you back into this ship with this PAK, it isn't a real one, it is designed to disguise yourself on Irk."

Dib took the PAK and eyed it curiously. He placed it on when the crew guestered to put it on.

"Just press the button to turn it on but not yet," said a technician in the back. "It only has a limited battery life span of approximatly ten hours. But it only takes 5 minutes to charge!"

BACK AT EARTH

"That Dib-human, he took Tak's ship didn't he!" Zim exlaimed. "And he is going to destroy Irk I bet! How dare he steal the cordinates from my lab! I didn't even know I had them."

"Not like he is going to do anything," Gaz said in anger when she discovered that Bloaty's Pizza was destroyed from the crash Dib had to get to space. "He is such an idiot!"

"I have to go save Irk, come!" Zim said grabbing Gaz by the arm.

"Why do I have to go?" Gaz said now even more furious. "I don't want to save your stupid planet!"

"Don't you want to get revenge on Dib by stopping his mission and to save the almighty planet Irk?" Zim asked.

"I don't want to get involved but I'll guess I'll go," Gaz finally gave up. "If it means getting back on Dib."

Zim dragged Gaz over to his voot cruisor and began to get in it. The ship took off and Zim headed off to planet Irk.

BACK WITH DIB

Dib got into his ship and waved off to the Resisty. They were to join him if he needed assistence. This mission would be hard. Dib had no idea what to do when he got to Irk.

When he finally landed, Dib quickly turned on his fake PAK which had a holographic image of an Irken appeared over him. He could see the reflection in the windsheild of an Irken that looked like Zim but with blue eyes and a big head.

"Couldn't they make a holographic image that wouldn't give me a big head?" Dib mumbled to himself.

Dib got out and found himself in awe at all the amazing things on planet Irk that wasn't on Earth. He walked around, unsure where to start. How could he destroy Irk without a plan? Then the answer came after overhearing a conversation.

"Poor Keith got his PAK deactivated, I didn't think his PAK was that malfunctioning," said one Irken who was tall for an Irken but still quite shorter then the tallest to another.

"Well, it's what happens around here," the other one, who was farely short, had responded. "Those defective can't be let roaming around. Especially after that one named um, what was his name?"

"Zim?" the other one answered.

"Yes, yes him," the second one said.

"And too bad the Control Brains couldn't get rid of him," said the first one.

Control Brains? Dib wanted to know more about them. They sounded like they could be incharge of all of this. He went off to the two Irkens to ask.

"Uh, can you give me directions to the Control Brians?" Dib asked. The first one gave him directions and Dib responded in a thank you, then thinking again that maybe on Irk he shouldn't. The first one just kept on talking and oblivious to what he just said to Dib.

"Great, now to find them!" Dib said.

Dib enters a room with two control brains, the right and the left. He breathes unsure what to do.

BAM!

Something hit Dib hard on the head knocking him out. He wakes up a while later.

"Whose there?" Dib asked as he saw something in the shadows.

"Hello Dib," said a voice. Tak.

"Tak?" Dib asked nervously.

"Yes Dib, it's me," Tak responded. "What are you doing here?"

Dib was feeling even more nervous now. What could he tell Tak? That he was planning on destroying her home planet? She would have killed him.

"Because of you Tak," Dib bluttered out. It was obviously a lie, Tak knew that.

"Your lying!" Tak exlaimed.

"No, I am not, honest!" Dib said.

All of a sudden a sandwich just barely misses Tak's head and hits a wall. In the background you can hear Gir saying, "Aw, it missed!"

"I know that voice!" Dib said.

"Yes, yes, I am hear, I can't believe I am saying this, but yes, I am rescuing you, Dib," Zim said approaching him.

"Zim?" Dib asked.

"Look, I am doing this so I can destroy you myself," Zim began to explain. "You are rightfully my enemy! And on Irk, we have an agreement that whoever becomes enemy with someone first gets to destroy them."

"I guess I am really lucky for that then," Dib said in relief.

They both exit and Dib is astoniched to see Gaz.

"Gaz?" Dib asks.

"Yes, it is me, with revenge," Gaz said rather irratated. "You blew up Bloaty's Pizza when you launched, because your big-head just couldn't take time to be careful enough not to mess with the greatest place on Earth!" Gaz threw a rock at him in the head.

"Ow!" Dib said in pain.

"And there is more coming," Gaz warned.

"What are you?" said a gaurd as they approached.

"Grrr," Gaz growled, clearly instulted being called a "what".

"Oh, never mind, carry on!" the gaurd said as they left.

The group hadn't noticed when Dib left except Gaz but she figured he probablly would get blown up whatever he was doing.

Dib had quickly found the room with the control brains but they weren't there. Searching franctilly, he hadn't noticed that his fake PAK was slowly loosing power. Suddenly a warning light came on.

"10 MINUTES LEFT OF POWER! WARNING!" could be heard from the PAK.

"No, no, don't loose power!" Dib said worried someone would find him without his disguise. No way he could find the control brains, do what he needed to do, and leave in 10 minutes.

5 minutes later...

Finally Dib found the control brains in the back of a large room. A huge crowd was in back. Oh great. The Tallest were there holding up a smeet.

"I am Zim!" the smeet cried.

"From the last trial, the control brains started malfunctioning and gave the same exact data from Zim's PAK into this PAK," Red explained pointing to the smeet's PAK.

Quickly, Dib hurried from behind the crowds.

"Excuse me!" Dib said over and over as he headed through the crowd. Finally he got to the control brains.

"Hehe, I can tell that is a cruddy disguise," the right one said.

"Um, take this!" Dib said unsure what to do. He took a chip that had fallen out of his fake PAK labeled "If incase you find the control brains shove this in".

"Wait, what is this?" the control brains exclamed. "Wait wha-!" All of sudden on a screen appeared aspects of human life.

"I am not sure what this is, but okay," Dib said. The control brains when out of control.

"FOREIGN DATA! FOREIGN DATA!" a message appeared on the screen.

"DANGER! PAK SHUTTING OFF! DANGER!" the PAK said. The PAK began to shut off and the disguise faded away.

"Uh-oh," Dib said. Everyone could see he wasn't Irken.

"Wait a minute, he doesn't belong here!" cried one Irken from the crowd. The guards grabbed Dib and carried him off.  
> <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Dib awoke in a new place. This time he appeared out to see he was in an Irken jail cell. He saw another Irken holding a tin cup moving it from side to side against the bars.

"Who are you?" Dib asked.

"An Irken defect," the Irken replied sadly. "I am suppose to go onto trial and then they will get rid of me. You know, I don't understand. I never did anything wrong-" The Irken defect kept talking on and on.

"Am I this annoying when I talk to myself?" Dib wondered to himself.

"Hey, get away from the bars!" the guard said turning on the electricity. Jolts of electricity began forming a force field around the bars.

Dib felt hopeless now in this Irken jail cell. He always envisioned himself winning awards and prizes for being the greatest paranormal investigator of all time when he was older, not rotting in jail cell captured by his enemies.

Dib smiled as his mind raced of thoughts of him being a famous paranormal investigator. All he wanted mostly was for people to believe him.

As Dib sat on the single chair in the room that he quickly got up from since it was uncomfortable. He appeared out of the jail cell and heard some voices.

"Yes, yes, uh, were the new janitors in this place," Dib could here. That sounded like...Zim?

"We don't have janito-," the guard protested.

"SILENCE!" Zim interrupted. Gaz signaled for Zim to follow her when the guard was caught off-guard by surprise. The two of them reached Dib's cell.

"I'm not doing this for you, Dib, I'm doing it because-," Zim began to say.

"Just open the door and let's get out of here," Gaz said opening the door.

"You guys rescued me?" Dib said surprised. Gaz signaled Dib to be quite as they escaped.

I'm going to explain why Zim and Gaz rescued him shortly, probably tomorrow.

Dib was being dragged by his ear as they approached the Voot Cruiser.

"I can't let the Tallest know your here or they blame me for letting a human almost destroying our planet!" Zim exclaimed.

All of sudden a ship approached. A large ship began decreasing altitude and shortly landed before them. The door opened and several angry Resisty came out of the ship.

"We must, uh, RESIST!" Lar-Nar exclaimed. "We are the Resisty! Take their snacks!"

The Irkens in the back began to laugh at the Resisty. What foolish beings they were for thinking they could take the Irken's snacks? While they where detracted by there laughter, the Resisty came back to the ship with a handful of snacks.

"Aren't you guys paying attention?" one Irken said noticing them taking their snacks. "GET THEM!" Everyone stopped laughing and noticed them taking their snacks. They quickly got in the ships and flew off chasing the Resisty's ship. Dib hurried on-board and Zim got in his Voot Cruiser being pushed out of the way by Gaz who took over steering the ship.

And so a giant space battle occurred...

"This is for destroying Bloaty's!" Gaz said very angry towards Dib. She quickly pressed a button and all of sudden a laser popped out and shot at Resisty's ship.

"How could I, the incredible Zim, not known of this laser?" Zim mumbled to himself.

"Zim!" Dib said seeing Zim's ship as he peered out the window.

Following them was the Massive and several other ships.

ON THE MASSIVE

"My Tallest!" said a random Irken who was tall but not as tall as them. "We can't repair the weapons in time! We will loose them and our snacks will be gone!"

"Well let's blow them up!" said Tallest Purple.

"Our weapons are all offline...," the tall Irken replied.

"Work faster!" Tallest Red demanded. "We must retrieve those snacks!"

They quickly work as fast as they could on the massive, how ever the weapons still wouldn't be fix in time.

THUD! The little purple Voot Zim drove just smashed into the ginormous Massive ship. Zim placed back both his eyes which had fallen out do to the accident. Gaz pushed Zim off of her. Zim tried to steer the ship out of the Massive however it just went right into the ship.

Tallest Red faced towards the new giant whole in the Massive. He grumbled as he saw Zim got out of the ship.

BACK WITH DIB

Dib had noticed that Zim's ship had ran into the Massive. Remembering his sister was aboard the Voot, he quickly flew Tak's ship over to hopefully check to see she was fine without being noticed. When he did so his ship was ran into by another ship. This one was black and shiny, so very shiny it was. Inside was Tak who looked pretty angry for Dib being in her ship.

"Tak!" Dib said in surprise.

BACK ON BOARD THE MASSIVE

The whole was quickly repaired as the Irkens were rushed to complete it. They had to move on to fixing the weapons. WABAM! The Massive took a hit sending several Irkens flying. The Massive was begging to become badly damaged from the attacks and no defensive.

The screen begins to display Invader Tenn screaming. The broken SIR units are in the background and has appeared that some have been destroyed, likely do to the SIR units bashing on each other.

"HELP!" Tenn screamed. "There, there TOO MANY! I'm-" The screen went blank.

Tallest Red and Purple faced each other.

"I got an idea, send Zim, he might get destroyed by the broken SIR units," Tallest Red told Tallest Purple. "Like our original plan." Tallest Red added a bit of irritation to the last sentence to express his anger for the mess up packages so that Zim received the Megadoomer only to be destroyed and Tenn the broken SIR units which led them a more difficult time trying to take Meekrob.

"Seeing you are quite an impressive Invader and we would like to congratulate you even more to your job well done with Operation Impending Doom 1," Tallest Red began.

"We our sending you to Planet Meekrob to help Invader Tenn!" Purple continued. "A mission just for you!"

"I am glad you find trust in me, my Tallest," Zim replied, glad the Tallest had "appreciated" him. Zim got into his ship and went off to Planet Meekrob. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Voot Cruiser was off and headed toward the planet Meekrob. Zim was quite eager to please the Tallest, he was sure they would be quite impressed by his success.

"Where we going?" said a familiar voice in the back.

"Skoodge?" Zim turned to see Skoodge behind him. "When did you get here?"

"I was here the whole time," Skoodge replied.

"ME TOO!" Gir said waving his hand.

The ship slowly descended and landed on planet Meekrob. The planet was much like a desert. Invader Tenn's base was completely in crumbles.

"HELP!" Invader Tenn said as a broken SIR unit started bashing the ruins of the base. "STOP!"

Tenn finally took notice of Zim and Skoodge. She quickly ran into the Voot Cruiser while being chased by SIR units. Following behind, Zim and Skoodge quickly ran from the crazed SIR units. Gir, on the other hand, seemed to be liking the broken SIR units.

"YAY!" Gir said. "THEY ARE DESTROYING EVERYTHING!"

"No Gir, that isn't good!" Zim scolded.

Gir followed behind into the ship. The Voot Cruiser took off. It once again soared through space heading towards the Massive. To surprise, the Massive was coming to them, however not on purpose. The ship bashed into Meekrob causing a mighty big dent in the planet. Hopefully someone will fix it, the unsymmetricalness is bothering me. The crash had crushed and possibly bruised a few Meekrobs. They bruised something that is basically just energy in an alien form, how impressive!

Zim headed towards once again to land on the planet when all sudden - WAM! The ship was hit and hurled to the ground. Zim fell unconscious, his limp body flying in the Voot Cruiser. The ship finally landed and Zim landed on the windshield.

IN ZIM'S DREAM

Zim looks around to see that he is on Irk. However, the place appears barren. Looking up he sees in the background several Vort ships. The whole scene appears to be like when an Irken Invader has conquered a planet and the armada shows up except the Vort ships are in place of the Irken ships and in the place of the Irken Invader is none other then that lousy Dib-human. (Backwords, huh?)

"The Irken race has fallen to the Resisty, as well as there snacks," said a strange man in a robe. "Which is a shame because I was going to eat that donut until the Resisty guy ate it. He will pay! Anyways, Zim, you got prevent this! If you don't want the Irken race to fall, you got to do something about it! But most importantly I want you to get rid of them, I miss that donut!"

Zim looked around, confused. How could the almighty Irken race fall to pesky Resisty? I mean come on, how could anything named "The Resisty" defeat anything.

BACK IN REALITY OR RATHER NOT REALLY REALITY BUT YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN BACK IN THE IZ WORLD NOT IN ZIM'S DREAM!

Zim woke up. The Voot Cruiser was a wreck. And the Irken race was falling, but not for long! (And I will get that donut! It was apple-cinnamon flavor!)

The impossible was happening.

Dib got out of Tak's ship as he landed onto planet Meekrob. Zim turned towards him, angrier at him then ever before. Which Zim didn't think was possible until now. That Dib-human was annoying as it is, trying to ruin his plans, but that did not compare to trying to destroy his entire race.

"Dib-human, you will pay!" Zim said furious with that Dib-human.

"I'm only saving the universe from your pesky race who is trying to destroy my planet!" Dib replied.

From behind Tak grabbed onto Dib and pushed him to the ground.

"Give me back my ship!" Tak demanded. Dib got off the ground and quickly got back in his ship. He decided to investigate more about the Control Brains. They seemed to be the true ones to be in charge of the Irken Empire.

Tak got back in her ship and followed Dib in hopes of getting her ship back. Zim headed aboard the Massive with a new "ingenious" plan of his!

ABOARD THE MASSIVE

"ARWEGARGLEDLEIIE!" Purple said while stuffing his mouth with snacks. Red gave him a look of confusion.

"My Tallest!" Zim said entering the ship. "I have a new plan that is ingenious!" Purple almost hacked up his snacks snickering over the ridiculous idea of Zim having an "ingenious" plan. Zim remained oblivious to the Tallest snickering which the Tallest had hidden.

"What is this," Red said trying to stop himself from laughing. "Plan of yours?"

Zim told this plan to the Tallest. It was quite impressive plan in fact, nothing you would ever expect this tiny defective Irken to ever think of.

BACK WITH DIB

Dib had done some researching on the control brains. It appears that they are in-charge of all the data that goes into PAKs, getting rid of defects, and even as far as being above the Tallest. Dib had always thought the Tallest were the leaders of the Irken race since that is what he learned from Zim.

Dib was in the room with the Control Brains. They were still affected by the foreign data from last time. But Dib decided to ensure the Irken race falls, he must get rid of the Control Brains all together. He looked around to see what he could do. He saw a big read button that was written on it, "DO NOT PRESS". Dib pressed the button seeing that it must not do anything good to the Irkens if it was labeled "DO NOT PRESS". However, the button had only caused the chip he placed in the Control Brains earlier to be shot out of the Control Brain. The chip had landed on the ground. Dib picked it up to discover the chip was broken. Darn, he just reversed what he wanted to happen! Now he was father from victory.

And then...

Tak appeared behind Dib. Now she was even madder then before.

"What are you doing!" Tak shouted. "You take my ship and then you try to mess up the Control Brains. Your even worse then Zim!"

"Please, I was only being the curious paranormal investigator that I am who just wanted to learn more about the 'Control Brains'...," Dib lied.

"ARAAA!" Tak said running towards Dib. She threw down the fake PAK Dib had onto the ground.

"How did you get that?" Dib asked. Tak's reply, if you would call it a "reply" was a punch in the face.

"Ow!" Dib said trying to push Tak off of him. Dib quickly escaped and headed in his ship. Tak did the same. The ship Tak sat in was getting close behind the ship Dib sat in. WHAM! Tak had knocked Dib into Saturn. The ship had crashed and Dib had gotten out. Tak's ship was in no condition to fly and he was stuck on Saturn. Tak headed towards her ship to reclaim it not knowing that she had destroyed it a bit too much. A lazer from a Vort ship shot at the ship Tak was in which caused Tak to fly out of the ship and land on Saturn. Her ship was gone now and she was stuck on Saturn with Dib and a broken ship. Great...

BACK WITH ZIM

Gaz had left a while ago getting bored with Zim. She wanted revenge on Dib and she didn't get much of that.

Meanwhile, the Massive is getting awfully close to the sun, but that's only part of the plan! The Resisty follows behind careful to avoid the weapons that is sort-of working at the moment. Even so, the Massive is still getting damaged more then the Vort ship. The Massive quickly turns away from the sun before it is too badly damaged.

"Stop that!" Lar-Nar demanded from Gir. Gir was holding the wheel driving the ship into the sun. Lar-Nar finally pushes Gir off but it is too late. The ship is already dangerously close to the sun.

"Evacuate the ship!" Lar-Nar demanded. "Not another Vort ship gone! We only had two left and the other one was self-destructed!" Everyone evacuated and the ship disappeared into the sun.

THE END OR IS IT?

Prologue - Basically Dib once again finds him self back on Earth when him and Tak finally fixes Tak's ship. Tak had reluctantly agreed to bring Dib back to Earth instead of abandoning him on Saturn that Dib would help with fixing the ship. When trying to fix a ship on Saturn, you need all the help you can get. Zim had returned back to Earth but with a new goal in mind. It is unclear whether Zim found out his mission is a lie or he simply lost interest in completing his mission of destroying/conquering Earth because neither one seem likely. But in any case, Zim had decided to shrink that head of Dib and possibly destroy him too, seeing he kind of tried to abolish his race. Tak had return back to Irk possibly still wanting to take revenge on Zim and possibly Dib too. The Meekrob race had unfortunately for them been abolished too by the Irken armada and by having a giant ship land on several of them. So the Planet Meekrob is now part of the Irken Empire. And anyway, as for me, I got my donut! Yum *munch* *munch*! 


End file.
